


sunday

by deniyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, baek is a music major bc duh, i love baeksoo, ksoo is is a theatre arts major i love kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniyeol/pseuds/deniyeol
Summary: baekhyun is an excitable barista and kyungsoo just wanted his coffee





	sunday

It was Sunday. Sunday morning, 7:15 a.m., to be precise. Baekhyun had just arrived at his job at the little coffee shop on campus, his hair a mess and his clothes wrinkled. He sloppily tied the apron around his slim form and plugged his phone into the shop's speakers. He chose a playlist that he often played while at the gym, upbeat and motivating. His mood suddenly increased. He started dancing while wiping off all the counters, turning on the machines, everything that had to be done before customers could be served.  
As he finished setting up, as if on cue, the bell that hung above the door rang, signaling that a customer had arrived.  
"Oh! Hello there, what can I get for you?" Baekhyun asked the customer, sounding very chirpy as he retrieved a notepad from the pocket of his apron.  
"Coffee. Black. Keep the change. Thanks." The man grumbled, shoving a five-dollar bill into Baekhyun's hand. He nodded, running to the back to prepare the coffee for the man. As he set it on the table, he smiled again, "Thank you for coming. You're here quite early, you know that?" The man looked up at him, his steely gaze making Baekhyun gulp. He had dark hair, and the sclera of his eye was a lot more prominent than the iris. "I know, I just wanted to get here before it got busy." His voice was surprisingly quiet; shy even. Baekhyun nodded, deciding to sit and talk with the man while waiting for more customers. He responded to Baekhyun's first question, so he would respond to others, right?  
"So, you go to school here?" Baekhyun rested his head on the palm of his hand, focusing his gaze on the man. The man sighed quietly, not tearing his eyes away from the book he was reading, "Yep. Theatre Arts major."  
"Oh! That's so cool! I don't really know anyone from the theatre program- do I? No, I don't think so. Most of my friends are from the music program, like Chanyeol. Do you know Chanyeol? Park. He's kinda everywhere. I don't know how he does it. He puts on this like...fuckboy frat kid persona all the time but behind the scenes all he wants to do is make music. We were in a band together in high school. I sang and he played the drums. We were like...twenty one pilots! Except...not as good. Anyway, Chanyeol minors in Theatre Arts, so I thought you might know him from a class or something- is that how it works? I don't really understand this whole college thing. I just want to be a singer. Maybe I'll audition for someone. Do you think SM would like me? I'm cute and I can sing. I'm cute enough for SM, right? Hey, do you think I'm cute, whatever your-" Baekhyun was interrupted by the bell ringing. He quickly jumped out of his seat and behind the counter, greeting the girl with a bright smile and a cheery, "Hello!". The man, Kyungsoo was his name, let out a sigh of relief, because he really, really, really did not want to tell the barista that he thought he was cute. With his stupid tousled brown hair and his stupid rectangular smile and his stupid pretty hands. He was attractive, and he knew it. He had to know it. At that moment, Kyungsoo decided to come back to that little coffee shop- for the coffee, of course. Baekhyun was a good barista.  
Obviously.  
So he came back the next week, and the next week, and the next week, and the week after that. It was their third Sunday together when they learned each other's names, and the fifth when Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo smile for the first time. They had been talking about their favorite movies when suddenly Baekhyun remembered-  
"You were in that short film I watched the other day!" He yelled, causing Kyungsoo to choke on his drink a bit, "Baekhyun what the-"  
"Sorry! Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking that you...you never smile. And that you would be so good at playing a psychopath. But then I remembered that you did! You see, I don't like scary movies, so when Chanyeol suggested it I was gonna say no-but then I saw you on the cover. And I mean it has my friend in it so obviously, I'm gonna watch it-"  
Kyungsoo interrupted him, "So... we’re friends now?"  
Baekhyun smiled, his lips forming a rectangular shape as he ran a hand through his hair, "Kyungsoo, I've been thinking of us as friends since the first time you came here." At that moment, Kyungsoo smiled. It was a genuine smile; it was wide and it made his eyes scrunch up. Baekhyun thought his heart literally exploded. He thought he was going to die. He was going to die from a heart explosion and it was all because of the beautiful boy with the heart-shaped mouth sitting across from him.  
And so it became tradition. Every Sunday morning Kyungsoo would come in, order a black coffee, and the pair would talk. It seemed like hours, but it was only for about 20 minutes. But that was enough. Enough for Baekhyun to go back to his dorm in the evening and dream about Sunday, a day he hated as a child because he would have to return to school the next day. And enough for Kyungsoo to go to his job at the local thrift shop and not want to kill everyone who asked if the store held the item in a different size or color.  
One day, Kyungsoo entered the coffee shop on a Wednesday. A Wednesday. He walked up to the counter, the barista greeting him with a small wave and a, "Hi! I'm Minseok, what can I get for you today?"  
"Um, Can I speak to Baekhyun, please?"  
"Oh. Of course!" Minseok turned around and went into the backroom, leaving Kyungsoo alone with one thought-  
Why are all the baristas here so chirpy? Sometimes it gets on my fu-  
"How dare you come here on a Wednesday. Soo, you're breaking tradition!" Kyungsoo looked up at the whining boy, his eyes immediately widening. Baekhyun was dressed in a white V-neck tucked into black skinny jeans. With that and the small pout on Baekhyun's lips and the way he said 'Soo', Kyungsoo had to bite his lip to keep from screaming or something.  
"I-you-can we talk? It won't take long, I promise." Baekhyun nodded at his request, suddenly becoming cheery again. The pair walked out of the coffee shop and towards the drama building.  
"You're not going to take me in there and perform an acting piece on your undying love for me, are you?" Baekhyun grinned, nudging the shorter boy next to him.  
"Oh, shut up."  
The two, led by Kyungsoo, walked behind the drama building. Using the bricks for support, he climbed onto the roof, looking back at the taller boy who looked terrified, "It's not that hard Baekhyun, you can do it. And besides, it's not that high. If you fall, you won't die. Probably."  
"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo laughed and waited for Baekhyun to pull himself onto the roof. When he finally did, they sat in silence for a while, the sun making Baekhyun glow, causing all logical thoughts to leave the younger's brain.  
"You like me."  
"What? I-you-I-no-what?"  
"You like me. Why else would you break tradition, take me out of work, and come make me sit on this roof with you?  
"I-Okay."  
"Just admit it, Soo, you're smitten with me."  
"Okay...I like you."  
"You like who?"  
"Baek, don't play fu-"  
"You like who?"  
"You, Baekhyun. I like you."  
More silence. Oh God, Kyungsoo thought, I messed everything up. There's no way he would like me back, I'm just some dumb theatre nerd and oh my god-  
"Kyungsoo?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"Uh-I mean, su-" Kyungsoo couldn't even finish his sentence before the older boy's lips were on his. Now, Kyungsoo hadn't kissed a lot of boys before Baekhyun. He didn't really know what he was doing. Baekhyun was the complete opposite. He went to an all-boys high school, and his best friend Chanyeol was probably the only boy he didn't make out with. He'd also kissed some girls in his lifetime...but he was usually drunk. Baekhyun knew how to kiss, and really well. He placed his hands on Kyungsoo's cheeks, pulling him impossibly close. After what felt like an eternity, Kyungsoo pulled away, "So... does this mean you like me too?"  
Baekhyun shrugged, "Ask me out on Sunday and I guess you'll see."


End file.
